


murder most foul

by perias



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Murder Mystery, Tags will be updated as I go along, The warrior of light is never there when you need him, What else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perias/pseuds/perias
Summary: The Light is banished, and for the first time in a century, the pall of certain death is lifted over Norvrandt. Eulmore sends its delegates; the Crystarium welcomes them with open arms. It's a time for celebration and renewal, especially with the prospect of rebuilding finally on the horizon.Yet not everyone is celebrating. Dark things still stir, and if Alphinaud's not careful, everything they'd worked for will collapse.(Or: A murder mystery, featuring Alphinaud, Lyna, and a certain OC. Takes place after 5.1)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: Present

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! This is a pretty self-indulgent murder mystery fic featuring the crystarium and my friend's sorta-not-really WoL. I hope you enjoy it!

Contrary to expectations, Alphinaud didn’t exactly enjoy formal, political dinners. Of course, he’d sat through more than his fair share of them - it came with the territory, after all - but he vastly preferred more intimate gatherings with close friends and associates.

That being said, this dinner wasn’t too terrible.

He sipped on his heavily watered down dessert wine as he watched the Exarch rise. Perhaps the man had missed his calling as an event planner in another life - somehow, he’d settled everyone perfectly, and conversation throughout the night had flowed almost as freely as the delicious vintage the Exarch had insisted on serving. 

“Friends,” the Exarch said gently, and the talk stopped almost as suddenly as it’d begun. Crystarium notables and Eulmoran delegates alike turned to look at the Exarch. For such a diminutive figure, he struck an imposing image at the head of the table. “Today marks a momentous occasion. For once we were divided, helpless against the Flood; and now we are united, in the service of a better tomorrow.” 

There were nods and murmurs of appreciation. The Eulmorans shifted nervously, except for Lord Chai, who was _constantly_ twitching with nerves. 

He held up a delicate crystal wineglass, looking around the room. “And so I propose a toast. To tomorrow and tomorrow. To our generations yet unborn. To _hope_.” 

Alphinaud smiled as the room thundered with the chorus of a dozen different voices. _To tomorrow!_

The Exarch’s lips quirked up, visible even under his cowl. “To tomorrow indeed.” He took a sip of his wine, before settling down into his chair with nothing more than a delicate rustle of robes.

  
  
“Exarch, i-if I may have the floor for but a moment,” came a stuttering voice, when all the glasses had been placed back down. _Chai-Nuzz._ The Mystel froze up the moment dozens of inquisitive eyes focused on him, but a few calming breaths and the man recovered.   
  
“By all means. You are among friends, Lord Chai,” the Exarch dipped his head gracefully. 

Chai-Nuzz stood.

“Though… though we may finally be freed from the tyranny of Light, there remains much to be done,” the Mystel closed his eyes. “And it will not be easy… no matter what is said. But it is as the Exarch said. We stand united, now, and Eulmore for one will not be so easy to return to its ways.”   
  
He breathed in, searching for his words. Alphinaud watched him carefully, ready to step in if necessary. Then Chai-Nuzz barrelled on, his ears flicking in anxiety.   
  
“Yet it is a challenge that Eulmore is ready to face. Whatever the tribulations that await us on the road to tomorrow, know that the Crystarium can rely on Eulmore to stand with them. For tomorrow, and ever after.” 

It was a bold statement, made ever more bold by Eulmore’s recent actions. But Alphinaud did nothing - he knew that Chai-Nuzz was speaking from his heart, that the man would do whatever it took to fulfill it.

But the silence stretched on. The Exarch didn’t move.   
  
“...Exarch?” Lord Chai asked, sounding more uncertain than Alphinaud had ever heard him. “Er, I-if I have given offense…”   
  
One trembling hand reached up to his chest. “I- “ the Exarch choked out. “I - “ He looked up, and Alphinaud caught the glimpse of carmine red eyes, unobscured by the glamour that the Exarch took to using. Sweat glistened on pale skin. “No - guard -- “ 

He coughed into his hand. Something dark and red splattered forth, the Exarch staring dumbly at it for a moment in sheer confusion. A moment longer than eternity passed, the universe watching with bated breath.

Then without any warning, he abruptly slid, boneless, to the floor. 

The room descended into stunned silence, Chai-Nuzz frozen where he’d stood. 

_No!_ Alphinaud thought wildly, shooting upwards. The table trembled under the force of his movement, his plate juddering. It couldn’t be - it couldn’t be _happening!_ “Call the guards!” he barked, slamming his chair backwards. 

All around, the room exploded into sudden confusion, someone shrieking for the guards and the doors slamming open as a veritable army of Crystarium soldiers ran in. But Alphinaud was already at the Exarch’s side in the blink of an eye. The man had fallen on his side, his arms splayed awkwardly under and in front of him, his eyes having slid shut.   
  
Alphinaud grit his teeth, kneeling down to check the man’s heartbeat. Slow, but present; chest, rising and falling. With a prayer to Althyk for violating the Exarch’s body, Alphinaud peeled back one of the man’s eyelids, taking into account how strangely clammy the Exarch’s skin felt.   
  
Nothing but white. The Exarch was unconscious. Poison, for sure, but he’d never encountered anything so potent. Alphinaud bit his lip. Would restorative magicks even work on such unique biology? He furrowed his brow. But if it didn’t work, then - what then?! 

As he was thinking, he was watching the Exarch’s chest. It rose, and fell, and then, suddenly, like a magitek engine juddering to a halt...

...it _stopped_. 

“Twelve forfend,” Alphinaud breathed, his eyes widened with horror. ”Exarch!” 

As the Exarch lay supine on the floor, there was only one thought racing through Alphinaud's mind. 

_How had this happened?!_


	2. Ch. 1. 48 Bells Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shoves oc down your throat* hi

Underneath a brilliant blue sky, dotted by a few fluffy clouds, Lakeland was in full bloom.

Little pink and white blossoms carpeted the formerly lavender landscape, accompanied by a few thrilling scarlet flowers. The trees waved gently in idyll tranquility, the breeze rippling softly over the placid lake that welled up in the distance. Spring, _real_ spring had come to Lakeland, and nature was joyfully reclaiming its demesne with fae aplomb. And best of all? For the first time in over a hundred years, there were picnickers on the Source’s shore. There were day-trippers eager to see the hills overlooking the Crystarium, people venturing out without fear of sin eaters.

It was, in short, a perfect day... 

...Not that Alphinaud was enjoying any of it.   
  
The young Elezen, bent double over one of the oddly capacious planters outside of the Launch, groaned as yet another wave of nausea threatened to overtake him. Alphinaud’s stomach was turning itself inside-out with a vengeance, fully determined to rid him of the meager breakfast he’d partaken of this morning. It was doing a rather good job. Any more, and he’d be voiding his breakfast from the day before, too. 

_Amaros,_ Alphinaud thought with a venom that surprised himself. It was all because of _them_ . There was just _something_ about the way they flew that settled poorly with Alphinaud. Was it the four wings? The quadrupedal, wobbly gait? Whatever it was, the nausea had begun shortly after he’d departed Kholusia very early that morning, and it’d only gotten worse the longer he remained airborne. Seven and a half whole bells of misery. No, make that seven _hells_. 

Pah! Short flight, indeed. There was a reason why he rarely visited the Crystarium these days. 

Alphinaud sighed, and straightened up, relishing in the feeling of solid ground beneath his feet. With one hand, he withdrew the handkerchief he kept in the depths of his pocket, patting daintily at his lips. But it wouldn’t do to be gloomy, he thought moodily, pulling out a small flask with a practiced motion. Today was a day for _celebration_. And nausea-reducing ginger tea. 

Though, judging by the meagre weight of his flask, he had much more of the former than the latter, Alphinaud sighed mentally. He drank the last sips of his beverage and willed his stomach to settle. As always, it rumbled mutinously. Thankfully, the Exarch had scheduled the dinner for the _following_ night, and the talks for the night after that. 

Alphinaud’s nausea quieted for now, he glanced over to the detachment of Crystarium guards that had cordially escorted them to the Crystarium. They joked easily among themselves, remarkably at ease now that Norvrandt was at peace. No doubt the humor was at their expense - but Alphinaud couldn’t begrudge them. Their presence was enough to deter too many curious crowds from forming. After all, it wasn’t every day that the new mayor of Eulmore visited the Crystarium, with a gaggle of amarosick nobles in tow and the express intention of signing a treaty designed to rebuild Norvrandt. 

A tall, silver-haired woman strode the way down to the Launch, her ears standing proudly in the afternoon sunlight. She was a familiar sight, and an _intimidating_ one, too, where Alphinaud was concerned. But Captain Lyna had a very good heart. And also very good eyesight. She immediately spotted him and zeroed in on Alphinaud, her footsteps sure and elegant.

“Captain,” he greeted, as she strode towards him, stopping at a polite distance. 

“Good day, Alphinaud,” she responded. Her brows furrowed together. “...Are you alright?”

“Well enough, but if I should never see an amaro again, it would be too soon.”

  
The Captain offered him a not-quite smile.

“Still, ‘tis good to see you again. Though I must confess - I did not realize that _you_ were to be Eulmore’s special envoy.” 

Alphinaud shook his head. “Actually, that would be Lord Chai. I serve in a purely advisory capacity - nothing more, nothing less.” It’d been a request from Chai-Nuzz, who was understandably deeply nervous about the upcoming meeting. 

“...Lord Chai, hm,” Lyna raised a brow, glancing briefly over at the retching man half-hidden in the bushes. “I see he did not take well to the amaro.”

  
  
None of them did. He smiled wryly. “I cannot say with confidence that _any_ of us did. Eulmore does… not use amaro very frequently.” 

He didn’t say the truth: Eulmore butchered most of their amaro during Vauthry’s rule, and the free citizens of the city had never any occasion to leave their gilded cage. Why would they, when the fruits of their ill-got gains were right within reach? 

“Well, I suppose that Lord Chai will get rather used to it with time,” Lyna said calmly, and Alphinaud felt a little pang of pity for the hapless Mystel man. She turned back to Alphinaud. “The Exarch has asked if you might call upon him at your earliest convenience.” 

Alphinaud nodded. “‘Tis no trouble to do so. I should like to hear how he is getting along.” 

Lyna offered him another neutral smile, before swinging her eyes over to where Chai-Nuzz was currently losing his breakfast. To her eternal credit, Captain Lyna politely waited for him to regain his composure, before addressing him with brisk politeness. 

“The Crystarium welcomes you, Lord Chai, members of the Eulmoran delegation,” she saluted formally. The honor guard behind her followed suit, barely a moment’s delay in their actions. Clearly, they’d been trained extremely well, probably by Lyna herself. 

Chai-Nuzz, current mayor of Eulmore, was three shades short of green. Was it anxiety or nausea? Perhaps it was both. “Greetings,” he managed to muster up bravely. “It’s a pleasure… to… urp, be here.” 

When Chai-Nuzz, too preoccupied with his nausea to continue with the pleasantries, didn’t say anything, Alphinaud spoke up. 

“Captain,” he interjected smoothly. “If I may introduce to you the other members of the delegation?”  
  
He gestured politely to a couple - a Mystel man with tired eyes and fiery red hair, and a Hume woman, brown hair neatly done up in a bun.   
  
“Lord and Lady Kzat,” he said, “Eulmore’s current ambassadors.” Then he turned to a tall elven woman, who dipped her stately head.   
  
“This is the esteemed Constance, and last but certainly not least is Lord Tomric.” 

The last man stared blankly at them, before he too nodded in acknowledgment. Gustav Tomric was quiet and sullen, and according to Chai-Nuzz, one of Lord Vauthry’s most outspoken former supporters. He’d been brought along to placate what remained of that wealthy and privileged sector, but for the most part the lord was happy enough to leave them all well enough alone. 

Though Alphinaud was watching him.

Lyna nodded, then turned and gestured to three other guards with her. “My men will see you to your lodgings. Doubtless you are tired and in need of rest.” The amaros had already been unsaddled and taken away to the stables, leaving only the many, many bags that had come with them to Eulmore. Those, Alphinaud understood, would be delivered to their quarters shortly. Since many of Alphinaud’s things were in the Crystarium anyway, he hadn’t needed to pack especially heavily, and so he’d gotten away with a small and discreet satchel. 

The Captain and her guards lead them down the Launch and into the open streets, and as they walked it soon became apparent why the Exarch had felt the need to send the guard. While most people were curious, looking at their bedraggled procession with no small interest, there was a low frission of unease that rippled through the bustling throngs. Eulmorans? In the _Crystarium_ ? Though Vauthry was gone, and the Light with him, many still regarded Eulmore with a careful wariness. After all, it hadn’t been too long ago that Eulmore had been the enemy.   
  
Many still felt keenly the losses they’d suffered. So many lost, and so shortly before the tyranny had ended. And now the Exarch was extending an open hand in friendship to the city. Alphinaud understood why they kept their berth, even if he didn’t _necessarily_ agree with it. He knew the Eulmorans were a good people, at their core, but they had simply been trapped in their dream for far too long. It’d corrupted them, but at least - _at least_ now that the scales had fallen from their eyes, they were finally changing. 

Far better to be awake, Alphinaud thought, watching the Eulmorans take in the glittering Crystarium. _Painful_ though it was.

\--

Alphinaud split off from their small group at the Aetheryte plaza, begging off to see the Exarch. In truth, he was rather tired from his journey, but the Exarch had seen (and smelled) him at his worst, and it was far better to get any obligations over with sooner rather than later. 

The Crystal Tower loomed before him, glittering in noonday sunlight. It was almost too bright to view comfortably, but his baser hindbrain prompted him to look up, up, where the tip of the tower pierced the heavens. 

His year here in Norvrandt had done much to instill a lingering sense of awe in Alphinaud. No matter how many times he saw it, the Tower remained a magnificent sight. A small smile stole over his face as he was reminded of all the triumphs they’d finally seized for the First - oh, how much they had won. And how much they’d lost… 

He shook his head. Now was not the time for introspection. 

Alphinaud climbed the steps easily and the guard let him inside with a polite salute and a welcome. Inside the tower’s enormous blue entryway, the stairs were brightly lit - the lamps were on, since the Exarch was ostensibly receiving visitors (though it was understood that he was a busy man, and really only received those he _wanted_ to see). Before long he found himself in front of two very familiar doors - the entryway to the Ocular.   
  
He raised his hand to knock. 

“Enter,” a familiar voice called pre-emptively. 

Alphinaud sighed. Foiled again. He opened the door. 

The Ocular was much the same as he’d last seen it, meaning that there was nothing inside of there except for the Exarch and the Exarch’s portal. But the door to the left was thrown open, revealing a cozy sitting room that looked over the river and the forest below. Light flooded in, but it was light borne of the sun, not of corrupted aether.

“Good afternoon, Alphinaud,” the Exarch said, his bright red eyes crinkling into a genuine smile as he turned around. He was eschewing his cowl today, so the contentment on his surprisingly youthful face was plain to see. “I do hope you don’t mind if we speak in the sitting room. I found the weather much too pleasant to spend inside.” 

“By all means,” Alphinaud responded. It seemed that the weather was affecting more than just the city: even the _Exarch_ seemed relaxed and cheerful. He still hadn’t quite gotten over the truth of the Exarch’s identity, in all honesty, and it was beyond odd to see someone that he’d once been told of in passing. The childish little part of Alphinaud’s deepest, darkest psyche noted that he was catching up to the Exarch in height. It wouldn’t be long, it cackled viciously, before Alphinaud would finally be taller than someone that wasn’t Krile, or Tataru. 

He shoved it into the full-to-bursting box labeled _do not touch_ , and followed the Exarch into the other room. It was small, much smaller than the Ocular, but where the Ocular was positively barren there were clear signs of the Exarch’s habitation. Bookshelves crammed full of esoteric tomes lined the wall, obscuring the thick Allagan plinths that buttressed the crystal. The couches were squat and squishy, the fabrics soft to the touch and littered with pillows. 

The Exarch made a beeline to the armchair closest to the window and sighed with pleasure as he sank into it, letting his staff rest against the side of the chair. 

“I don’t believe I will ever take the sunshine for granted again,” the Exarch murmured complacently. Golden sunlight filtered through the window, lighting his crystalline arm with ethereal glow. 

“I wonder if any of us will,” agreed Alphinaud. “...But if you will forgive me my boldness, Exarch, I doubt you asked after me simply so we could trade niceties.”  
  
The Exarch sighed, basking in the sun for just a moment longer. Without his cowl he looked very young - but looks were deceptive. The man was _easily_ a century old. “Yes. Well, then - I suppose we shall just need to get right to it. There have been...troubling news from Eulmore as of late.” 

“Lord Chai’s mayorship? I did not think that would be cause for alarm.”  
  
The Miqo’te shook his head. “No. Though I must extend my congratulations to Lord Chai. Eulmore could not want for a better leader.” His fingers drummed distractedly on the armrest. “I am concerned about… the other faction. The one that has risen precisely _because_ Lord Chai has ascended to the mayorship.”   
  
Oh. _Oh_ , yes, Alphinaud knew what the Exarch was talking about. 

“I hadn’t realized that the Crystarium was already aware,” Alphinaud said tightly. “Eulmore was hoping to resolve it… internally, before any foreign overtures were made. But, yes. The _Chosen_ , they call themselves. They were all once Vauthry’s greatest supporters.”   
  
The thought galled him to no end. Not all of Eulmore chose to wake from the dream, it seemed. And Chai-Nuzz simply didn’t have the wealth needed to rebuild the city by himself, especially after the coffers had been all but depleted trying to ensure a reliable source of food during winter. 

The Exarch closed his eyes pensively. “I’d hoped they’d seen the… well, the light. But it seems I was mistaken.” 

“Vauthry allowed them to keep their wealth as long as they were willing to obey his every order. They’ve been hellsbent on challenging Lord Chai at every juncture, but thankfully they haven’t managed to garner much public support.” 

Private support was another matter entirely. They’d initially avoided any sort of reprisal after Vauthry’s fall simply because they’d outwardly pledged their lot with Lord Chai’s -- but Alphinaud had made the rather elementary mistake of assuming them content with grumbling. They would all fall in line, Alphinaud had thought, but then they’d entrenched themselves inside of Eulmore.

Rats jumping a sinking ship. That was how the Chosen had ingratiated themselves to Vauthry.

The Exarch sighed gustily. “Ware the den of vipers. Would that rebuilding Norvrandt were so easy.” He paused, his ear flicking gently as he listened to something very far away. “In confidence, I _despise_ politics. One would think that being so ...wizened would whet my appetite for it, but I rather find myself disinclined to partake of it more than is strictly necessary.” 

“If I may - as long as you show your support for Lord Chai, the Chosen are sure to shrink from the limelight.” 

That earned him a little, private smile. “You needn’t remind me to do so, Alphinaud. Eulmore’s welfare concerns me too. Norvrandt is my home, and I would stop at nothing to see it restored, too.” 

“We are of the same mind on this,” Alphinaud agreed. 

“Though, I am curious to know what Lord Chai plans to do.”

Alphinaud shook his head. “Nothing - there are more important things at stake for the city. The Talos program seems to be a resounding success, so there’s not been much discontent for the Chosen to seize upon.” 

“Excellent. The Crystarium may have need of Talos in the future, and technicians to accompany them, so I do hope we can rely on Eulmore for that in the years to come,” smiled the Exarch, who genuinely seemed happy to hear of Eulmore’s success. He tilted his head, his expression going distant for a second. “But we can discuss this at another time. If I am not mistaken, I believe the refreshments are very nearly here.” 

Refreshments? Alphinaud thought dumbly. His stomach gurgled pathetically. The Exarch had the good grace not to respond to it, and instead stood up with a quiet ‘pardon me’. 

He moved into the Ocular, leaving Alphinaud to enjoy the gentle breeze that trailed playfully into the sitting room.

“Enter,” the Exarch said, his voice ringing out clearly over the crystal.

“Dammit,” Alphinaud heard. Was that…? He squinted. “Exarch, I hardly think it proper that you use me as an _errand_ boy simply because I happened to be available. One might even call it an abuse of power. An overreach. _Tyranny_. Blatant misconduct.”

“Thank you very much, Hernais,” the Exarch responded smoothly, his voice growing closer as he entered the sitting room again. He set a large metal jug down, ice still clacking inside of it and condensation trailing down its sides, before settling into his cushions once more. 

A short and slender Hyur man clad in dark, form-fitting garments strode into the sitting room. His brown hair was close-cropped, carefully groomed and gelled in order to give the _suggestion_ of casual mess, and combined with his brilliant blue eyes, it made Hernais look weak and harmless. But behind that well-put-together hid a canny, shrewd mind, with a razor tongue and wit. 

He was rather glad to count Hernais among his allies. The man could be frightening, left to his own devices. 

“Hernais,” A real smile broke out over Alphinaud’s face. He hadn’t expected to see any of the Scions in the Crystarium this week, let alone Hernais. “It’s wonderful to see you again. I hadn’t realized you were in the Crystarium again, or I would have sent advance notice.”  
  
Hernais sighed as he deposited a covered plate on the low table that separated the couches. “Yes, well, numismatics.” The Hyur dumped himself into an open armchair. Somehow he made that look carelessly elegant, like he’d _flowed_ into the space rather than forcing it to very physically meet his posterior. “ _Vicious_ stuff. Who knew the amount of deepgold in a coin mattered so much to merchants? Better to toss the lot and start over.” 

“...Are you saying that Norvrandt should use a paper currency?” Alphinaud looked at Hernais curiously. “Like the Domans.”  
  
“Aye,” Hernais raised a brow, reaching for the capped pitcher. His fingers created a delicate arch, the liquid pouring out in a steady, unbroken line. He held the cup out to the Exarch, who took it with a murmured thanks. “There isn’t much precious metal left and one can hardly venture out into the _Empty_ to go mining for gold.”   
  
“That is very true.”

“But that can wait for another time,” said the Hyur, pouring out another cup. This time, he handed it to Alphinaud. “Why _are_ you here? I’d hardly expected you to be in the Crystarium, either.”   
  
The sharp smell of ginger tea filled his nose, comforting and refreshing. Ah, how _very_ like the Exarch. It was quite thoughtful, though like always the timing bordered on the supernatural. 

“The trade delegation with Eulmore. I am operating in a purely advisory capacity, mind you - Lord Chai merely wanted a neutral perspective familiar with the Crystarium’s workings.” He sipped at the tea. It was perhaps a bit sweeter than he’d liked, but there was a hint of lemon that bloomed above the typical floral bouquet. 

“Mm. Are you sure it isn’t merely because Lord Chai is nervous?” 

Alphinaud offered a wry smile. “Well, perhaps. I would like to offer my services though - ‘tis the least I can do to ensure Eulmore is up and running again.” 

“Well, that’s very kind of you. I’m sure he appreciates it.” Hernais mulled over his tea. It was clear he wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about the beverage, but he sipped at it politely. 

A pleasant silence descended upon them, accented by the Tower’s ambient hum. A two-toned harmony, tumbling through space and time. It was very nearly poetic.

The Exarch was the first one to break the quiet. “By the by, Hernais - might you be available tomorrow night?” he asked. 

Suspicious, Hernais squinted at him. “My availability depends on _what_ the request is.” 

Two red eyes crinkled into a smile. The Exarch was _planning_ something - both Alphinaud and Hernais could tell. “Would you be amenable to attending a dinner with Alphinaud and the Eulmorans? I believe that Lord Chai would benefit significantly from having not one, but _two_ distinguished personages in his entourage.”   
  
When there was no immediate answer, the Exarch continued. “You would be compensated fairly for your services, of course,” he added smoothly. 

Alphinaud blinked. Was this the Exarch’s way of showing support for Lord Chai? It was rather a bit extreme - but - and here, Alphinaud mused. Oh - that wasn’t it at all.   
  
“You know a Chosen is in the delegation, and you wish to strengthen Lord Chai’s position.” Alphinaud realized. “Quite shrewd of you, Exarch.”   
  
The man smiled enigmatically, but didn’t deny it. “So, Hernais?”   
  
“...” Hernais looked distinctly unimpressed. “...Very well, then.” He sighed, sounding distinctly put-upon. “It isn’t as if I’ve much else to do around here.” 

“Excellent,” said the Exarch, looking for all the world like a cat that had gotten the rat. “Now...would you mind terribly, pouring me another cup?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I've been thinking about this for a little while now, ever since this plot bunny kicked me in the shins and left me howling on the floor. I love mysteries and thought I'd try my hand at writing one out since the ShB MSQ was so good >:3c


End file.
